europe_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Benedict Louis Taft
Benedict Louis Taft is a Cardinal of the Tiburan Catholic Church and official Bishop of Westport. He is known as conservative hardliner within the church and a member of the Ordo Solaris. Early Life Taft was born in 1952 in the Vaquero Free State as the only son of exiles from the Socialist World Republic. Both his parents were Engellexian atheists and twice moved to other countries after Benedict was born. The relationship to his parents, especially his stern and authoritarian father, a failed painter, was conflicted. Taft himself admitted later that it were the experiences with his 'godless' parents that caused him to become a devout man and pursue a church career after he finished High School in 1971 in Bourgogne. Church Career Taft was appointed Bishop of Westport in 1998. By that time he had already been refused visa to visit the SWR and was officially declared persona non grata after accepting the post. The position of Bishop of Westport is subject of a longstanding dispute between the World Republic and the Catholic church, with the latter having condemned the socialist revolution and the former insisting on the right to elect their own Bishops. As a consequence of his position being a ceremonial one in a political dispute, Taft has used his time and ressources to forge connections across Europe. He is one of the highest-ranking church officials to have visited Kashtan. Since becoming Bishop of Westport, Taft has also published several books. At the conclave following the death of Pope Pius XII, Taft emerged as a forerunner and came within striking distance of being elected the next Pope, falling only one vote short. The deadlocked conclave eventually had to settle on the compromise candidate John XXIII, but Taft nonetheless emerged the conclave as a very influental figure within the church. Theology One of the few publically known members of the Ordo Solaris, Benedict Louis Taft is a strong supporter of a politically active and powerful church, having argued in favor of a papal state on both theological and pragmatic grounds. He has compared his insistence on a church independent from secular authority to the refusal of early christians to accept the Imperial Tiburan cult. Taft is a social conservative who has made cases in particular against sodomy (homosexuality), adultery and ursury, which he regards as the most dangerous, because widespread, sins of the present age. Criticism Taft has been repeatedly criticized for his political and theological views, which have been described as 'inflexible and dogmatic' by other Catholic officials, while his militant anti-communism has made him a persona non grata in the Socialist World Republic. Jewish organizations have repeatedly criticized Taft as being an 'unashamed antisemite' and most of his works, but in particular his 'Scions of Judas Iscariot' and 'Arguments against a Jewish State' espouse antisemitic conspiracy theories. List of Publications 1999 - A history of the Crusades 2001 - Scions of Judas Iscariot 2002 - Our Lady of Good Counsel; Mary as example to womanhood 2006 - Treatises on Usury 2009 - On Christian Politics 2012 - A Brief History of Sin 2013 - Arguments against a Jewish States Category:Socialist World Republic Category:Individuals Category:Tiburan Catholicism